1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft steering lock having two pivoting levers, for automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For locking the steering shaft of a vehicle in any rotational position, it has already been proposed to use two independent levers cooperating with grooves formed in a member which is fixed to the steering shaft. For example, Patent No. 2632908 of the Federal Republic of Germany teaches a steering shaft which is provided with a dished sleeve having through openings in its skirt portion; locking is obtained by means of two levers or latches comprising levers pivoted about axes which are orthogonal to the shaft. This known type of anti-theft lock necessitates the provision of protection to prevent access to the dished sleeve, while it also has the disadvantage of being very bulky. In addition, in the event of any attempt to force the lock, the levers are subjected to bending, and the resulting forces are transmitted to the mechanism of the anti-theft steering lock.
In Patent No. 3414277 of the Federal Republic of Germany which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,610, it has also been proposed to use two independent levers, arranged for movement in a straight line and cooperating with a toothed crown which is fixed to the steering shaft, with at least one of the levers being arranged so as always to fall between two of the teeth of the crown. If such a steering lock is to be able to be less bulky than the other known anti-theft steering lock mentioned above, it nevertheless still has the disadvantage that the forces applied to the levers are transmitted to the lock mechanism. Besides this, its construction is complicated and difficult.